Return
by Kitty-with-Hat
Summary: Harry Potter is injured during the final battle.  Hear how he learns to deal with the effects.  My second fic.  Please no fire.
1. Chapter 1

The elder wand spun through the air. Towards its master it could not kill. Harry with the unerring skill of a seeker caught it in him free hand. Harry watched as a shocked expression came over Toms face as he fell to the ground. Forever unmoving.

The Harry felt Ron, Hermione, and Luna hug him. He reached out as he saw Ginny run to him. He felt her melt into his arms as he held her as close as he could. He tongue Ginny lifted her head off of his chest and suddenly saw his arm.

"Oh Merlin Harry you need to do something about that."

"Ginny I'm fine. Other people need more help than me."

"You noble git I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey right now your entire arm is covered in blood." Harry, knowing he would never win this stuffed the two wands into his robes and took Ginny's hand in his good hand.

"My goodness I needed to see this earlier. I'll see what I can do." Madam Pomfrey rubbed some sort of aloe on his left arm and rapped is tightly in bandages.

"You young man, are lucky your girlfriend cares about you so much. If you had waited much longer you wouldn't have a left arm." she tut-ed her tongue and continued, "you will have limited motion in your arm and sever scarring." Harry groaned. He didn't need more scars. Ginny glared at him.

"Well you should have gotten help earlier."

"I know that now." Harry sighs.

"On the bright side your right handed." Ginny offered shrugging.

"I suppose your right." Harry continued getting up from the infirmary bed. "May I go now Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm sorry Potter I have to check for other injuries because knowing you won't tell me if you're hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Nobody here believes you." Ginny cut in. "so tell the truth or I'll have to check myself, and you don't want that."

"Fine, from experience I'd say I have at least two broken ribs." Ginny stared at him shocked.

"What happened and why didn't you tell us!" she exclaimed.

"Well there going to heal on their own and they broke when Voldemort hit me with Avada Kadavera." Madam Pomfrey spun around and flicked her wand he immediately felt the pain and pressure come off his chest.

"Now get out of here I've got other patients to attend to."

"Thank you" Harry said over his shoulder as Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door.

"Ginny, I really need to sleep or I'm going to fall over."

"Good because I've run out of adrenaline." she too was clearly dead on her feet. As they reached Gryffindor common room Ginny turned to him buried her face in his chest. Her speech was muffled but Harry could still hear her.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep."

"You don't half to," Harry whispered in her ear. He took her hand and led her up to the boy's dorm. They both took off there trainers. Harry closed the curtains around his four-poster bed and they both got in. Ginny curled up in a ball under the covers and Harry rapped his arms around. He could feel her shaking. He could see the tears rundown her face. She turned towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"You stupid noble git. I thought you were dead." she slammed her palm into his chest sobbing.

"Do you know what that feels like?" she shouted.

"Like the world hates you. Like you heart stopped beating, like you can't breath anymore. You feel like someone took a knife and ripped your heart. It's all you can do to not collapse. Your still breathing but you wish you weren't. You wish that you were dead to. Just do you could be with them again." Ginny stared at him. "I know what it's like. I thought you were dead. It was just a nightmare but it was the most terrifying feeling I have ever experienced. So I'm sorry you had to go through that but he had to think I was dead."

"Why? Why, did you have to pretend to be dead?"

"I wasn't pretending, Gin. I died." Ginny started crying again.

"Tell me everything," She whispered. "I want to know everything Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry it such a short chapter but i thought it stood well on its own_

* * *

><p>"Of course Gin, but you might not like the truth much."<p>

"I don't care I want to know."

"Ok, if your sure." Harry took a deep breath and began. "Well after we had to leave the wedding..." As he told her about all his problems, all his thought.

"Harry, I want to see. I want to see all the scars."

"Gin, Gin there not pretty. You don't want to see them."

"Yes I do. I want to see all the wounds that hurt. I want to be mad that someone could do that to you. I want to know." Harry leaned over and pulled her on top of him. She rested her forehead on him. Harry smiled a small and kissed her. She slid her hand onto his cheek. He had one hand in her hair and the other on the small of her back. When he pulled away they were both gasping for air. Ginny rested her her head on Harry's chest.

"You're stalling."

"Yes. I guess I am. "

"If you can't talk about it we can wait."

"I promise to tell you soon but now is just too soon. If you understand why I can't tell you yet."

"I just have one question." she paused, unsure how to word her question. "Can you show me where the curse hit you."

"If you promise not to ask about other scars."

"I guess I can do that." Ginny replied planting a kiss on his lips. The kiss got more intense Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. He ran her hands up and down her back. Relishing in how warm she was. She unbuttoned his shirt. When she pulled away she looked down at his now bare chest. Along with new, and old cuts there was a bruise that covered half I've his body. Ginny gasped, her eyes watering. She rolled off of him and curled into his side.

"If he wasn't already dead I'd go and kill him now." Harry buttoned his shirt back up and held Ginny in his arms.

"Gin, you need to sleep now."

"Will you stay till I wake up?"

"Of course, Gin. I'll stay for as long as you want me to."

"I want you to stay forever." She warmed him.


End file.
